


365 Days

by Bento



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bento/pseuds/Bento
Summary: Takes place over one year from the day Laura first sees Carmilla.Laura POV(Characters may act out of character from how we know them in the show)(Rating may change if necessary)





	1. July 18th

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new thing... Obviously.  
> I plan on posting new chapters on a daily basis throughout the next year.  
> The chapters will be short and to the point. At least most of them. Every now and then I'll post longer chapters when needed, though.
> 
> Let me know what y'all think, yeah?
> 
> -Bento

Today is Tuesday.

Just like always, I head down to the coffee shop around the corner from work to get my daily double shot of espresso in order to wake up and become a half decent human being again.  
Working in retail really turns you off having to interact with people. Especially without large amounts of coffee and cookies.

I opened the door to the shop and looked up expecting to see Danny's warm and welcoming smile, just like I did most mornings.

Today I didn't.

Today I saw a brooding glare of a dark haired woman who looked like she could just as well kill me with the look she was shooting in my direction.

Her name tag read _Carmilla_

I couldn't explain it, but I needed to know her.

She seemed rather irritable.

I quickly placed my order and got out of there, not wanting to aggravate her any further by asking if Danny was in.

I walked the rest of my way to work, feeling slightly lighter in my step and with butterflies in my stomach. I was already looking forward to going back to the coffee shop again tomorrow. Hoping she'd be there again.


	2. July 19th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added this chapter yesterday, but I'm not quite sure where it went? So I'm trying again

Today is Wednesday.

I woke up feeling a little more excited about my day than usual.

At first I couldn't quite point my finger to why, but then I remembered the dark haired girl in the coffee shop.

_Carmilla_

I let her name roll off my tongue. Just whispering her name in my own apartment made me all tingly and excited.

I got out of my bed and got ready for yet another day at the book shop.

I headed out the door and went straight for the coffee shop, excited about seeing the new girl again.

As soon as I opened the door and saw Danny back behind the counter, I felt oddly disappointed.

Danny must have noticed because she asked me about why my face fell when I saw her.

I told her it was nothing.

I didn't get to see Carmilla today, and that made me wonder if I had made her up in a dream.


	3. July 20th

Today is Thursday.

I didn't see Carmilla today either...

It made me very sad.

I told myself I would ask Danny tomorrow if I didn't see her tomorrow either.

I needed to know who she was.


	4. July 21st

Today is Friday.

Carmilla wasn't there today, either.

So I asked Danny about her.

Danny said she normally worked in the back, doing office stuff. She had only been out in the front to help cover for a few minutes while she was dealing with a rather rude and stubborn vendor.

She asked me if I wanted to leave a message for her since she wasn't in today.

I said no and asked when she would be in again.

Tomorrow, Danny told me.

...Tomorrow I could see Carmilla again.

The butterflies in my stomach started flying around again.


	5. July 23rd

Today is Saturday.

I don't normally go by the coffee shop on Saturdays. I don't work at the bookshop, so I usually spend my whole day in a different coffee shop in a different part of town with my laptop, trying to work on my novel.

But this Saturday I had to go by the coffee shop. I needed to see Carmilla.

When I came in, Danny was behind the counter as usual.

I asked her about Carmilla and she said she would go get her for me.

Carmilla came out from the back a few minutes later, scowling at me.

She came to my table where I had set up with my laptop.

I smiled at her and greeted her as soon as I saw her. She just kept scowling.

I decided to get right down to business. She didn't strike me as someone who cared much for bullshitting.

So I told her I thought she was intriguing and I wanted to take her out.

She said she would think about it.

I left her my number and she said she might call.

I was very excited and couldn't get any more work done for the rest of the day. I kept looking at my phone, hoping she would call, even though I knew she was just in the back of the shop.

 

Around 8pm I decided to pack up and go home.

As I was about to leave, Carmilla came out from behind the counter and shouted for me to stop.

She said she would take me out, but it had to be on her conditions.

I agreed.

She said she would text me about the details.

I couldn't sleep that night. I was too excited about seeing the mysterious girl.


End file.
